Terry Cloud?
by EikichiKitsune
Summary: Bit has a sister! Bit finally meets his family after 18 years. Terry Cloud is his only sister.
1. Just a little challenage

Chapter one: Just a little Challenge  
  
"Yeah," she said walking into the main lobby of the base.  
  
"Our next battle will be with the Blitz team," Brian Cloud said.  
  
"By the look on your face, I can tell you saw him battle today too,"  
Mitchell, the oldest, said.  
"Is it that obvious?"  
  
"Sadly enough it is," James said.  
  
"Great. So why the Blitz team?" she asked.  
  
"Their star player, of course," Brian said.  
  
"So, he's our prize?"  
  
"Yep, Ter, he and his Liger. When we have them we'll be even harder to  
defeat."  
  
"But we haven't been defeated yet."  
  
"I know. What was my point again?"  
  
"Ooh, Brian. Anyway what do they get if we lose?"  
  
"You're going to hate this," James said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Youaretheirprize," Mitchell said as quickly as he could.  
  
"What?! Why did you decide on that?!"  
  
"Well if we were going to take a member we gambled a member," James said.  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"You were the only one not here," Brian said.  
  
"You could have called me."  
  
"Well, we would have but."  
  
"BUT WHAT?"  
  
"We forgot."  
  
"HOW COULD YOU FORGET? I'M YOUR FUCKING SISTER!"  
  
"Your point?"  
  
"Why I ought a."  
  
"Calm down, Terry. It is not like they would win," Mitchell assured her.  
  
She shook her head and stormed away.  
  
"Should we go after her?" James asked.  
  
"Nah."  
  
She ran into her room and lay on her bed.  
  
"Those jerks. I can't believe we're related," she thought.  
  
She rolled towards the wall and closed her eyes.  
  
FLASHBACK: 19 YEARS AGO:  
  
"Daddy, I don't want you to marry her."  
  
Aaron Cloud sat her on his lap.  
  
"I know but I'm in love."  
  
"Aren't you still in love with mommy?"  
  
"Terry, your mother and I have had a lot of problems."  
  
"You didn't answer my question. Are you?"  
  
"No, I'm not in love with your mother."  
  
"Whey did you marry her then?"  
  
"I was once in love with her but that was a long time ago."  
  
"Was that when Mitchell was born?"  
  
"It was way before your time, Terry. It's nothing for you to worry about."  
  
"Daddy, how did you and mommy meet?"  
  
"Hum.it was about 12 years ago. We met your mother after the Royal Cup. We  
dated for awhile then got married and had a child, your older brother, Mitchell. Two years later Brian was born. Then you were born. Your mother  
was a good person and I hope you will take after her instead of me."  
  
"How old is mommy now?"  
  
"Hum.24. Why?"  
  
"I was just wondering. Daddy, when will I see mommy again?"  
  
"Aah. I don't know. We'll go soon. I promise."  
  
"Will she let me go see mommy? Will she let you?"  
  
"What makes you think she wouldn't?"  
  
"You're right. I'm sorry."  
  
"You don't have anything to be sorry about."  
  
"When can I go home?"  
  
"Why do you want to go home? You are home."  
  
"No, this isn't my home. This is Ms. Sumers's house."  
  
"It may be Ms. Sumers's house but you live here, as do I. How about we get  
James and Bit and go to the park? Would you like that?"  
  
"Yeah! Can I go get Bit and James?"  
  
Aaron Cloud nodded his head. She jumped up off his lap and ran inside.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
End of Chapter one 


	2. Seeing her

:Chapter 2: Seeing her  
  
She woke up with Brian towering over her. She screamed and shot up.  
  
"What the hell do you want?!"  
  
"Someone is here to see you."  
  
"Who? And why this early?"  
  
"It is not early; you just slept a little late."  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"9:30."  
  
"Can I sleep a little longer?"  
  
"Well, do you want your company to be upset?"  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Bit, now come on get up."  
  
"What does he want?"  
  
"You, come on. Get your lazy ass up, all ready."  
  
"I'm still mad at you so shut up. I'll get up."  
  
"Sorry about yesterday, by the way."  
  
"A little late, don't you think?"  
  
"Yeah, but I did apologize. Please get up. I'm going to Lobby one, Bit is  
there. Okay, I'll see you there."  
  
He kissed her cheek and walked out of the room. She sat there for ten minutes before she got up and got dressed. She walked to the kitchen and got a cup of coffee. She took her coffee and walked to Lobby one. Bit was  
there, sitting on the couch talking to Brian.  
  
She walked in and sat on the couch across from Bit.  
  
"Terry?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You're Terry, right?"  
  
"Ooh.yeah."  
  
Bit got up and shook her hand, then sat beside her. She tried not to pay  
attention to him but failed.  
  
"Where's your zoid?" she asked.  
  
"Out side, would you like to see it?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Her and Bit left and went out side.  
  
"You have the Liger Zero, right?"  
  
"Yeah, what's your zoid?"  
  
"Liger 0013. May be one day I'll let you pilot it."  
  
"Really? You trust me that much?"  
  
"Nope, I said one day, not any time soon."  
  
"What would it take to make you trust me?"  
  
"I don't know. I'll get back to you on that."  
  
"Okay, thanks."  
  
"Ooh, and by the way, happy birthday."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"It was yesterday, wasn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, you are the only one who said any thing about it. I'm just  
surprised."  
  
"Your team didn't know?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I would think so but may be not."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"I'm the only one who knows when your birthday is, besides you of course,  
and the others."  
  
"Ooh, you don't need to be sorry about that."  
  
"Hehehehe."  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"That's exactly what my father told me."  
  
"Did you know him well?"  
  
Bit stopped and so did she. She looked at him.  
  
"You mean Aaron?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ooh.I don't know. He disappeared when I was eight. I hated him."  
  
Bit started walking again and passed her.  
  
"How about I call you some time? Would that be all right with you, Terry?"  
  
"I guess, but why?"  
  
"Nothing except just talking about him."  
  
"You don't like him either, do you?"  
  
'I have the same feelings for him as you."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"Good bye. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Wait, Bit, tomorrow, at the battle, I'd like to fight you one on one."  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
"All right, good bye."  
  
He waved then left.  
  
END OF CHAPTER TWO  
  
A/N: Please review. The more reviews I get means the more chapters I'll  
put up. Okay? Okay. N-E-way: Next Chapter: Night mares  
  
What's in it? This stuff:  
  
Bit is back at the base and tells everyone he and Terry are going one on one (It would be battle number rule thingy 0992, if you wanted to know). Brad asks about Terry (In case you didn't know, Brad is a lecher {he is a womanizer.) Bit goes to his room and lies down. He dreams about the day his  
mother was killed. And some other stuff. It is really short.  
  
Okay, well thanks for reading. E-mail me if you have any questions.  
  
~EikichiKurama~ 


	3. Nightmares

Chapter 3: Nightmares  
  
"So, Bit, how'd it go?" Brad asked Bit as he (Bit) walked in.  
  
"Good, I guess."  
  
"Is something wrong Bit?" Leena asked.  
  
"Nope, nothing. Ooh. yeah, Terry and I decided to do a one on one battle  
instead of four on four battle."  
  
"Terry's your sister, right?" Brad asked.  
  
"Yeah, why? You wanna date her or something?"  
  
"Why are you laughing? It's not like you can date her."  
  
Bit stopped laughing and gave Brad a cold stare.  
  
"I don't want to be related to you."  
  
"You may have no choice."  
  
"I doubt Terry would like you."  
  
"Boys! Stop it!" Leena said getting tried of their bickering.  
  
"All right, Leena. I'm going to my room," Bit said.  
  
"Why?" Brad asked.  
  
"I told Terry I'd call her when I got back."  
  
Bit left and went to his room leaving a jealous Leena behind. Instead of  
calling Terry Bit lie down and fell asleep.  
  
FLASHBACK: 17 YEARS AGO  
  
Maira Sumers quickly grabbed her two children and hid them.  
  
"Stay here. James you watch over your brother," She said.  
  
She ran out of the room. James and Bit followed her.  
  
The next thing Bit saw was blood. His mother's blood.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Bit sprung up form his unhappy slumber. He was breathing hard. Something about his dream had scared him. He knew nothing about his mother or father,  
but now he wanted to know. Something about talking to Terry made him remember what he didn't want to think about. He hoped it was all a dream but what if it was real? Who could he ask about it? James was in his dream. Maybe he would know. But he wouldn't want to talk about it. Terry didn't  
like talking about it. He stopped thinking about it and lay back down.  
Hoping for no more nightmares.  
  
END OF CHAPTER THREE 


	4. Interrupted battle

Chapter 4: Interrupted Battle  
  
"Morning Bit," Terry said sitting in the lobby at the Blitz base.  
  
"Hey, Terry, what are you here for?" Bit asked.  
  
"We have a battle in twenty minutes. I just decided to come by. Is that  
okay?"  
  
"Yeah, it is great. How long have you been here?"  
  
"An hour, Leena tried to wake you up but you didn't wake up."  
  
"Don't tell me what I did."  
  
"All right I won't."  
  
"Thanks so how about we go out on a run before the battle?"  
  
"Sure, if we have time."  
  
"We will."  
  
"All right."  
  
"By the way, can I pilot your Zoid?"  
  
"Not a chance."  
  
"All right, okay, Let's go."  
  
She got up and they went to their Zoids.  
  
"So, what do you think?"  
  
"It is beautiful."  
  
"I know. So where shall we go?"  
  
"I don't know, how about the woods?" Bit asked pointing out the woods near  
by.  
  
"All right will your friends mind?"  
  
"Not as long as we're back for the battle."  
  
"We don't have long. Wouldn't it be better if we did it after the battle?"  
  
"Yah, good point."  
  
"Is your brain fried?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah."  
  
"Hehe."  
  
"It isn't that funny, is it?"  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
"Yeah, well then want to go inside until it's time?"  
  
"Ten, minutes inside?"  
  
"Or we could stay out here, in the sun, in a desert."  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
"It's useless, isn't it?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"How about we just get ready to battle?"  
  
"All right, if you wish."  
  
"Need a hand up?" Bit asked as he offered his hand.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
She took his hand and got up. She walked to her zoid as he walked towards his and got in. They got into battle positions and waited for the judge.  
  
"Good luck, Terry."  
  
"Too you to, and do me a favor and don't hold back, understand?"  
  
"Got ya, you do the same."  
  
The judge landed.  
  
"Battle field set up. Battle number 0992. Zoid gear confirmed. The Cloud  
team versus the Blitz team. Ready.fight!"  
  
Both Ligers waited for the other to attack.  
  
"Bit, you can start anytime now, when ever you're ready."  
  
"I was waiting for you."  
  
"Okay, less talk more battle," Brian said over the COM link.  
  
"All right, already," Bit said.  
  
When Bit looked back the Liger 0013 was out of sight.  
  
"Bit, behind you!" Dr. Toros screamed.  
  
But it was to late when Bit turned around. The Liger lay on its side with  
some of its armor falling off.  
  
"Sorry for holding back, Terry said, "I didn't want to kill you."  
  
"What!? You were holding back?" Bit screamed getting the Liger back on its  
feet.  
  
"Yep, sorry."  
  
"I can't believe it," Bit said to himself.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Caution, caution, this area is out of limits. You are in a restricted  
zone. Leave immediately," the judge said.  
  
"Bit, we have visitors," Terry said.  
  
"It's the BackDraft Group. What do they want now?"  
  
"BackDraft not fond of you either?"  
  
"Yeah, they want the liger and the Shadowfox."  
  
"Can you help me take them down?"  
  
"Yeah, but then I'll need the Panzer unit."  
  
"Okay, go and get it and I'll hold them off."  
  
Bit turned and left. The Shadowfox, Dibson, Ptreas, Liger 009, Liger X2, and the Liger 000X mobilized and helped Terry while Bit got the Panzer unit  
on. By the time Bit got back the BackDraft was out of Zoids.  
  
"What took you so long?" Terry asked, as he returned to battle.  
  
"Damn, you're quick."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"The transformation only took thirty seconds and their toast."  
  
"He's right, you guys work pretty fast," Leena said.  
  
"Not that fast," James said.  
  
Jamie landed his zoid after the BackDraft left and everyone continued to argue. Leena and Jamie got tired of this and went back inside to see Dr.  
Toros crying over the control panel.  
  
"Dad! What's wrong? Are you okay?"  
  
"I wanted that Zoid. It's so cool and she's so pretty," Dr. Toros winded.  
  
"Ooh, dad."  
  
END OF CHAPTER FOUR 


	5. Conversation: Terry vs Bit

Chapter 5: Conversation/ Bit vs. Terry  
  
Back out side Bit continues to say the same things, up until Brad made him shut up.  
  
"How about we talk about this later?" Terry suggested.  
  
"All right, how about to night?" Brad suggested.  
  
"Yeah, we could meet at Snipes," Mitchell said.  
  
"What is that?" Bit asked dumb folded.  
  
"It is a dance club and a bar," Terry said in full smiles.  
  
"Why are you so happy?" Bit asked.  
  
"It's her club," Brian said.  
  
"Ooh, it's your favorite."  
  
"Well not exactly. I own it."  
  
"Own?" Bit choked out.  
  
Terry nodded her head.  
  
"Damn," Brad said under his breath.  
  
"Will you need me to show you where it is?"  
  
"Could you?" Bit asked innocently.  
  
"Yeah, sure, if you need me too."  
  
"You will? Thanks," Bit said.  
  
"I'll come and pick ya'll up at ten."  
  
Bit burst out laughing. (A/N: James and Mitchell left before this.)  
  
"What the hell is your problem?" Brad asked.  
  
"Yeah, what is your problem?" Brian asked.  
  
"It's just how she said it," Bit managed to say in between laughs.  
  
"What?! Why you!!!" Terry said trying to hit Bit but Brian held her back. "Let go of me!"  
  
"Bit if I were you, I'd apologize," Brad said.  
  
"For what?" Bit asked still laughing.  
  
"BIT!" Terry screamed.  
  
"He's right," Brian said.  
  
"Why are you taking 'his' side? You should be on mine," Bit said.  
  
"Maybe because I'm right, just guessing."  
  
"Bit, just apologize."  
  
"Today's not my day," Bit told himself.  
  
"All right I'm sorry. You're not funny. Everyone happy now?"  
  
"You're so rude!" Terry said before Brian let go of her.  
  
"I said I'm sorry."  
  
"Bit, just shut up. She doesn't want to hear excuses," Brad said.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Hunter," Terry said.  
  
"Hello? I am still here," Bit said waving his hands.  
  
"What is it Bit?" Terry said.  
  
"Ooh, nothing."  
  
"All right, well we'll see you tonight," Terry said.  
  
"Yeah, see ya," Bit said.  
  
"See you later," Brad said.  
  
"Yeah, later," Brian said.  
  
"Good bye."  
  
With that Brian and Terry left. 


	6. Club Snipes

Chapter 6: Club Snipes  
  
Terry drove up in her silver Lamborghini.  
  
"Hey, Bit! Are you ready?" she asked.  
  
"Shouldn't you be dressed?" he asked looking at her leather miniskirt.  
  
"I am, are you ready?"  
  
"Yeah, just hold on. I'm going to get Leena and Brad."  
  
"All right."  
  
Bit left and came back a few minutes later with Leena and Brad.  
  
"Is that your car?" Leena asked.  
  
"UmHum."  
  
"Nice car," Brad complimented.  
  
"I know and thanks. Now shall we go?"  
  
"Yeah, let's go," Bit said.  
  
They arrived at the club a half hour later.  
  
"You guys just make your self at home."  
  
Terry began to walk away before Bit stopped her.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I have stuff to do. The guys will be over at the bar or at the corner table. Okay? Okay, bye."  
  
Bit turned around and saw Leena talking to someone.  
  
"Hey, Leena!" he said making his way towards Leena and her mystery man.  
  
"Hey, Bit I didn't know you knew this club," Leon said.  
  
"Hey, aah.Leon, how did you find out about this place?" Bit asked.  
  
"It's part of the UnderGround."  
  
"And what is that?"  
  
"It's a bunch of clubs in Helic. Don't you guys go to clubs?"  
  
"Of course but we're here because Bit's sister owns it."  
  
"Since when has he had a sister?"  
  
"He just found out about her and his brothers. They should be over there," Leena said pointing to the corner table.  
  
"Bit, do you think I could meet her?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess. Just stick with us and you'll see her."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Bit, Leena and Leon walked back to the table Terry had showed them.  
  
"Hey, I'd like you to meet Leon. Leon, this is Brian, James, and Mitchell," Bit said.  
  
"Hey," Brian said.  
  
"Hello," James said.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Mitchell said.  
  
"Yeah, you too."  
  
"Hey, Leon, how's Naomi?" Brad asked.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Where's Naomi anyway?" Leena asked.  
  
"She said she'll come later."  
  
"All right, so where's Terry?" Bit asked.  
  
"She has to do something. We'll see her later," Brain said.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Nothing much," James said.  
  
"If you want to talk to her she'd probably be in the back."  
  
END OF CHAPTER SIX 


End file.
